Black, White, and Rouge
by Raziel777
Summary: AU. Tails finds out what happens when he goes after a femme fatale... Has noir themes. One shot. Please read and review.


**Here's a one shot that popped into my head and got a little out of control. It's my first attempt at writing hardboiled noir. Kind of Sin City inspired. I don't really like Tails and Rouge pairings, but it should be fun. It's an alternate universe anyway.**

**Disclaimer: You know it. I know it. I don't own these characters.**

**Black, White, and Rouge**

This is a story that is told in black and white.

I'm not talking about black and white like the old movies, although it might be that, too.

I'm talking about the world of opposites. That kind of black and white.

Good and Evil.

Order and Chaos

Yin and Yang.

Up and Down.

Life and Death.

Killers and Victims

Sex and Violence. Not sure what the polarity is there, but I'll be damned if I can go five minutes without talking about either one.

A vicious, endless cycle.

The snake that swallows its own tail.

Binary code. It's a world of zeroes and ones. You can't have one without the other. If there's only one side, the whole world goes.

I'm a techie guy. I work with computers, so I know these things.

That's how it works in this world.

Me? I play the part of the one. I'm the killer.

Now, I'm going to meet my victim.

Tonight, both our stories will be told.

I fly to my destination in the red biplane. It's just like the old Soviet warplanes from World War II.

Nah. I didn't fight in that war. Before my time. But we have our own war here. I don't know who's fighting in it, or whose side I'm on. All I know is that I'm in on it. Everyone is in on it. Everyone in this city.

This city is Station Square.

Why do they call it Station Square? It's a lot more than a station. And it sure as Hell ain't a square.

I have a different name I like to call this city.

My territory.

I arrive at my destination. It's the city's big Gala charity event. The president is hosting it. Everyone who's anybody is at this bash. The rich, the powerful, the smart, the sexy, the dangerous, and all of the above.

I may be all these things, but I fill in a category of my own.

Uninvited. Crashing the party is half the fun. I feel so naughty. The law was made so foxes could crawl through the holes.

I'm the only guy who showed up here in a plane. The valet isn't prepared to take this baby. That's all right. I park it on the rooftop and wouldn't you know it. My girl was waiting for me this whole time. I'm glad we could get down to it being just the two of us already. Crowds just aren't my deal.

She's standing there at the edge, looking out at the city. A cigarette sits in her ruby lips.

She breaks her eyes from the city to take a look at me. I'm flattered that she took her gaze off of the incandescent city lights to see my face. I step out of the shadows so she didn't have to do it all in vain.

I'm wearing my white tux, complete with my white hat. A little black bow tie completes the set. It's my only tux and I've completed a lot of missions with it. I've been careful not to get a single stain on it. Sure, it's a pain in the ass, but hey, ya gotta keep in style. I don't pull my gun out at people so they think a hobo killed them.

No. Everyone has the right to know that their deaths are important. If they weren't, someone else gets to blow them away. Me? I only go for the big ones.

I lift off my hat in honor of the lady. She should get a good luck at this face. It's the face of destiny.

She's wearing one Hell of a party dress. It's all a sparkling red. Starting just above that big rack of hers, it flows all the way down to the floor, leaving her feet unseen. Slits ride down the sides of her dress so she reveals those fine legs of hers at will. When she walks over to me in those high heels, I get a feel for her amazing agility. I could never walk in those shoes.

I tilt my head to the side just to scan her back. Just as I suspected. Her back is totally naked. I wonder where she's hiding her weapons. Definately not near that finely sculpted caboose. That's there for pleasure, not business.

"Hi, Rouge," I say to her. My eight year old voice betrays my skills and experience.

My gun would be ashamed of me.

Still, it's my gun and it does whatever I want it to.

It follows my eyes.

It waits for my finger.

It beats with my heart.

Never had a problem with being an eight year old assassin to tell the truth. Lends me the air of mystery.

I'm not seen as a danger in this city. People look to Shadow as this town's big badass. He had a fling with Rouge before. But these days, he just doesn't have time for intimacy. Not when he's sleeping under the dirt, keeping the worms from going hungry.

Ultimate Life form, my ass. You can thank Rouge for that one.

Dames.

That's the thing about them. It takes a skilled one to know who the sweet gal is and who's the femme fatale. In a city like this, who can you trust?

As for me, I may be eight, but I've hit the sack with enough broads to know who's brought the handcuffs and who's brought the cookies.

Take my main squeeze Cream. The name says it all. Add a little more sugar to her, and I'd be bouncing through the city with more power than Hyper Sonic. Don't think just because she's a little six year old rabbit, that she's just an innocent girl .She's a real bombshell, that one.

That ain't Rouge's way. She's a spicy one, that bat broad. Get too close to her, and you're on the wrong end of a blade. They don't call her the Bat Bitch from Hell for nothing. But like any demon, she's a real temptress. When I see her, I feel that the most gruesome death would be a cheap price to pay for one night with the woman. Sometimes I think of her victims and I pity them. But then I smile and I think, "You lucky bastards." Rouge can play the spice part if she wants. I'm a big chilidog fan myself.

I see that Rouge has smoked that cigarette to the butt. She flicks it off the roof, then pulls out this little silver case and yanks another one. I whip out my lighter to spark that baby up for her.

The flame dances wildly in the wind as it brings the burn to the cigarette's head. You might think the wind makes it do that. If you ask me, it's dancing to impress that woman.

That's the thing you gotta love about Rouge. When she steps on the scene, the whole world lights up for her. Even this dark city, this lonely rooftop, becomes electrified with the currents of passion. Forget all that stuff I said about black and white. The world is now full of color.

You might be asking me how much did it take to pay me off to whack this broad. Well, I'll tell you.

I'm doing it for free.

My main man Sonic decided to call in a favor. You see, there's a war brewing down in this city with Sonic trying to take down old man Dr. Robotnik.

The doc's a major player in this city. He's got the city's entire crime network in his grasp and he's got his flabby fingers in all the city's major politics. Just about everyone in the city works for him. The only sure thing is, I don't.

He's a dangerous man, that Eggman, as they call him. He's suffocating the whole city in that iron fist of his. Let him. I'm a mechanic. I've got the blowtorch that'll melt him down.

That's where Rouge comes in. It seems that wherever there's powerful big whigs around, more sexy dames are sure to follow.

She's been up to her old tricks with stealing the chaos emeralds again.

Women. What can you expect?

Two things drive this broad. Big, flashy mystical jewels, and dangerous men.

I'm here to offer her both.

"I see you've got those gorgeous blue gems on you," she tells me. Her slow, melodic voice sends a surge of erotic energy into my ears and plays around in my stomach.

She ain't talking about my eyes. She's referring to the two blue chaos emeralds I brought with me.

She stole the other five. Together, we've got all seven. We both know that an occasion like this calls for a celebration.

I don't think I've ever seen her this happy before. It's hard to tell because she's hiding it. She just smiles at me slightly. I look up to gaze at her radiant beauty.

It's true. I have to look up to see her face. If I just looked straight, it'd be me looking straight into her rack. Call me old fashioned, but it just ain't polite to stare at a lady's big jugs.

I don't mind lifting my head up. For her, it's worth it. Don't see much problem with being the shorter one here, either.

You see, I like older women. Cream's the exception. She's special. But Rouge...

She's ten years older than me, but you'd hard pressed to find her a better man. Who else has she got?

Knuckles? Face it, pal. Rouge is too much of a wild one to dance with a guy who can't pry his arms off the Master Emerald.

And Sonic? Let's just say he's got his own woman troubles.

Nah. Rouge is a bat. She needs a creature of the night like me.

Tails the fox.

We both hunt at night. In the darkness.

This city is our hunting grounds.

This will be the last hunting night for at least one of us.

We've both met our most dangerous prey.

Just as I lift my head up for her, she bends hers down to get closer to me.

The closer she gets, the faster my heart pounds. I know that I'm staring at life and death at the same time.

"Thanks for the emeralds," she whispers seductively into my ear. She bends down a little lower and kisses my cheek.

Blood rushes into my face, congregating close to the spot where the kiss was placed.

My blood is boiling. It's looking to start this orgy.

I don't blame it. I heed its call and we get this party started.

I throw my arms around Rouge and I flip her around, kissing her right on the lips. I don't care how much of that lipstick gets on me.

She's returning that kiss right back. She loves an aggressive man and I knew it.

My twin tails whip around the air with all their might. They're excited. They love Rouge just as much as I do.

The feeling's mutual for her. "Those cute fluffy tails of yours are adorable," she tells me after we unlock our lips.

My tails heard every word. They come closer to really get in on the action. Rouge is playing with them. She'd probably skin me alive and wear me as a fur coat.

My tails snap back. They've got a good idea. Of course it's a good idea. I gave it to them.

They start to spin around and they lift us off the ground. Rouge flaps her leathery wings and adds to our flight.

You see, there are lots of awesome places to lie with a woman. One location beats them all.

The sky.

Yeah. On a clear night like this with the full moon laughing, everything turns magical.

The chaos emeralds were never the types of rocks to stay on the ground. The lift off into the air and surround us as we embrace. Spinning around us vigorously, it's like they're responding to our heightened emotions.

Their glow becomes stronger. More fierce.

Their energy touches upon the primal feelings that burn within us.

Chaos.

Isn't that what love is in the end?

The raw, awesome might of the power of creation being unleashed.

Love.

Lust.

Light.

All those forces join together and unite.

The energy of a thousand universes crackles around us.

A storm of green, yellow, purple, gray, blue, red, and sky blue forms a nebula that gushes through our very souls.

Below us, the city is a graveyard of black and white. It always was, but with the contrast, it's like a dead zone.

It's like we've sucked all the life out of the city and it burns through the both of us.

The full moon's glistening silvery rays go inert.

The mystical streams crash all about us. The energy makes my hair stand on end.

As we kiss again, my very soul channels into hers. Her soul fills mine.

We become one.

In that moment, we leave our dark world and enter a new place. I don't have a name for it, but it's that world that Rouge has always been able to carry with her.

A time that seemed like eternity and an instant at the same time passes and we come back.

We float back to our lonely rooftop.

The light in the emeralds become inert.

We're back in our cold, gray world that stagnates with corruption and sin.

We stand together on that roof, just looking at each other. Neither of us really knows what to say about what happened.

I look at her and I say nothing.

She tells me the same thing.

We hug each other once more.

What else could we do?

Somewhere in our embrace, I release one arm.

A gunshot fires.

Nothing to worry about. It's got a silencer.

Rouge gives me a horrified look.

She knows what I've just done.

Her grip on me loosens as her life fades away.

I feel what she's going through.

I see the blood trickle ever so gently off her already blood red lips.

The hole in her breast starts to leak out blood as well.

I quickly flip her around so I can support her on her back.

Good. No blood got on my white tux.

You're a smooth fox, Tails. Good job.

But this isn't the time to brag.

No. This night is about Rouge. It's her story.

It was her last night and I took satisfaction in the fact that I made it something special.

Her eyes are closed now.

I detect an ever so slight smile on her dead lips.

I guess I'll just leave her here. I'll let fate decide who will be the lucky guy who finds this majestic corpse.

Good night, Rouge. This was a night to remember.

It was a beautiful kill.

**So. Tell me what you think! It's my first oneshot! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
